<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ramé by SagVillanueva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542727">Ramé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva'>SagVillanueva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, M/M, Magia, Tensión sexual, Thor Top, intriga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor Odinson, zar de un imperio poderoso que parece andar en días de dudas y guerra, acepta a un extraño padre para que trate la salud de su heredero al trono, pues su hijo, el zarevich sufre una condición física que lo hace débil. Este hombre de Dios llega al palacio con la promesa de ayudar pero la desconfianza por parte del zar no es disimulada hacia este extraño que resulta ser un mentiroso, Loki Laufeyson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>thorki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ambiente en la Catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo olía a perfume fino y a maquillaje; también tenía un peculiar aroma a compromiso.</p><p>En lo alto de la sala la luz del sol se colaba por las lucernas y realzaba la claridad del lugar, era reconfortante ante la situación que se llevaba a cabo entre los ecos sonoros de una alabanza tímida y el ataúd que albergaba al último de los grandes zares, Odín. </p><p>Frente la caja de madera fina y marmoleada yacía con elegancia y porte su único hijo y próximo gobernante del imperio, Thor Odinson.<br/>
La gala de su traje era única, digna de un miembro de la realeza que es elegido por los mismos dedos de Dios para hacer, a través de él, su obra. </p><p>Thor lucía como un zar que prometía superar a su padre y al padre de éste, anunciaba progreso en su andar que, con seguridad, emanaba hacia su pueblo.<br/>
¡Oh! El nuevo zar, el nuevo elegido de Dios acababa de elevarse al trono por sucesión, tal como los últimos trescientos años. </p><p>La principal obligación del nuevo zar recaía en darle al imperio la seguridad de un heredero varón que continuara con la dinastía y la sangre que tanto amaba Dios, y para ello, los compromisos y novias a matrimonio no se hicieron esperar, pero Thor ya tenía una prometida desde que su madre lo cargó en su vientre por nueve meses. Antes de nacer ya se había prometido con Jane, la primera hija de unos grandes duques. </p><p>Jane fue prometida incluso antes de su concepción, pues nació cuatro años después del zar, y al momento de la coronación de Thor ya se habían casado en la misma iglesia donde se despedían de cada zar que fallecía. </p><p>El matrimonio arreglado de los gobernantes era simplemente eso, un arreglo, sin embargo, Jane había sido educada con la idea de que Thor era y sería siempre el amor de su vida. No era que realmente lo amara, pero llevaba tatuada en la sangre y en la mente que así era y que era su obligación hacer que él también sintiera afecto por ella en algún momento de su vida. Lograrlo sería su recompensa.</p><p>Pero el zar sólo veía en la zarina un título, una corona y una madre para sus hijos futuros que no tardaron en llegar al palacio tras meses de matrimonio consumado sólo por el deber de la sucesión sanguínea. Los sentimientos de Thor para Jane eran de un respeto que nacía por el hecho de ser mujer, una lealtad por ser su esposa a la que jamás se le unió algo parecido a un sentimiento de amor por las cualidades que formaban a Jane como la mujer y persona que era. </p><p>Como sea, la concepción del primer heredero de los Odinson trajo a una niña fuerte y hermosa a la que nombraron Hela, pero pese a las bellas facciones de la niña, aún se necesitaba de un zarevich que prometiera seguridad al pueblo. El segundo hijo de la zarina Jane fue un niño que nació débil de salud y que era dos años menor que Hela. La salud del zarevich se mantuvo en secreto puesto que un heredero débil desde su nacimiento no era lo que la dinastía Odinson debía ofrecer al imperio. Esta poco favorable situación de traer al mundo a un niño débil, no ayudó a Jane para ganar el amor del zar, que si bien era un regente honorable y fuerte, también estaba construido y fortificado por años de absoluta educación egolatra y narcisista.</p><p>Y fue precisamente esta la razón por la que su propio pueblo comenzaba a sentirse menospreciado por su zar.<br/>
La falta de empleo en unos sectores abandonados, no exactamente por Thor, sino por los años pasados y zares más ocupados en su propio enriquecimiento, caían en una consecuencia inevitable: el descontento del pueblo. </p><p>Mientras la familia imperial crecía y se festejaba por ello con grandes banquetes llenos de joyas, brillos y excesos, las familias de los más pobres disminuían debido al hambre, y los cadáveres se acumulaban bajo las capas de tierra que ya poco alimento propiciaban.<br/>
Además, la amenaza de una guerra cada vez más cerca del reino mantenía a la expectativa de la incertidumbre a un pueblo que perdía la fe en su zar. </p><p>Tras reinados de zares que sólo salían de sus paredes para cumplir con un requisito que se había vuelto una tradición sin significado, las personas parecían cortar ese lazo especial que debía unir al gobernante con sus gobernados, y por supuesto, Thor no tenía idea de esto. No había necesidad de saberlo, a él toda la vida le enseñaron que el lazo entre él y su pueblo era algo que Dios forjaba con amor y temerosidad, pues a un zar lo elegía Dios para obrar a través de él, así mismo, también aceptaban las pruebas más crudas por tal honor, como en el caso de Thor, era la salud del zarevich. </p><p>Para los territorios que estaban a la expectativa de un signo de debilidad, un heredero de salud frágil ofrecía baja de moral en los ejércitos y poca esperanza en una estabilidad continua, porque así, los días fructíferos eran escasos bajo el reinado del zar Thor.</p><p>La información sobre el segundo hijo de Thor Odinson fue filtrada a los altos mandos del ejército de la nación más amenazante, y con frialdad extrema, se ideó un plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En los caminos de las frías tierras enemigas del imperio, un hombre se había forjado sin querer, una reputación de sanador a base de palabras y chismes que iban de mujer a vendedor y de mercader a productor, creando así una red confiable de lo que este hombre podía hacer. Y en tiempos de severas enfermedades sin cura, las palabras y brebajes de un extraño hombre con melena negra y ojos verdes, ofrecía lo único que Dios también daba: esperanza.</p><p>Loki Laufeyson era un joven curioso del mundo y harto de las personas, esa era la verdad sobre él, pero se limitaba a solo mantenerla para consigo mismo, pues si bien no soportaba a las personas, sabía manipularlas como títeres de un teatro ambulante, además, sus dones no eran ni iban solo de su habilidad social y retórica, que sin duda eran muy pulidas y casi envidiables por los bardos, Loki en verdad poseía algo de magia en la sangre que poco le mortificaba en disfrazar como fe católica y pasar sus conocimientos como milagrosos actos provenientes de un Dios en el que ni siquiera creía, pero que sabía era mejor que cualquier otra opción. </p><p>Las personas preferían creer en la fuerza mística de algo que creen conocer, en lugar de aceptar que en el mundo fungen fuerzas y misterios más grandes que su diminuta fe. </p><p>La patria de Loki era desconocida, pero había vivido casi toda su vida en un país al norte de los reinos de Thor, y aunque le causaba curiosidad codearse entre las familias reales, poco era su interés en esforzarse por llegar a esos altos mandos, prefería la comodidad de una montaña que conocía, al peligro y fuego de un volcán; pero sus planes fueron cambiados por una guardia de seis hombres que llevaba la orden directa de hacerlo presentarse ante el líder de estrategia contra el gobierno del zar. </p><p>Las peticiones de tal gobierno eran sencillas, llegar a la familia real y asesinar al zarevich haciéndolo parecer una causa natural; era eso o morir por traición al negarse ante la orden. Y si algo debía decirse de Loki Laufeyson, era que por sobretodo, él apreciaba demasiado su vida.</p><p>Apreciar su vida había sido la razón que le llevó a volverse un nómada y a alejarse de su pueblo natal; un lugar que respetaba los misterios y la grandiosidad de la naturaleza, que aceptaba su esencia como algo superior a ellos y que por ende, se esclavizaban ante ella. </p><p>La ley de la naturaleza dictaba según los líderes de su pueblo, que cada hombre nace con un alma destinada, prescrita por lazos de sangre que eran imborrables, bajo esta ley, los miembros del pueblos que quisieran casarse o tener sexo, debían hacerlo con su destinado, y según Loki, aquello no habría estado tan mal si los destinados fueran compatibles. </p><p>Allí la ley natural estaba por encima del libre albedrío y la propia conciencia, si un anciano resultaba destinado de una niña de diez años, era obligación casarlos para no ofender el trabajo de la naturaleza, eso asqueó a Loki. </p><p>Encontraba desagradable depender de algo tan incierto como una creencia, si él quería tener sexo debería poder tenerlo sin ser obligado a hacerlo con quien le digan, o con una  persona que no debería. Así que en su décimo octavo cumpleaños huyó de su pueblo con sólo tres mudas de ropa, dos pares de zapatos, y más libros que dinero. </p><p>Pero de eso ya hacían diez años, ahora era un hombre reconocido y en lugar de tres mudas de ropa, un carruaje con maletas se dirigía al palacio de la familia imperial, y no huía como un joven rebelde de su cultura, ahora llegaba como un hombre de fe y sanador milagroso solicitado por la misma zarina, influenciada por supuesto, por las miles de recomendaciones que poco a poco había recibido gracias a un plan bien ejecutado por parte de un enemigo a la espera de un momento de flaqueza. </p><p>En contra de los deseos de Thor, quien se rehusaba a dejar entrar a un extraño a su casa y sobretodo acercarse a su débil hijo, la zarina hizo acomodar una habitación y estudio exclusivo para Loki. Jane pensaba que si lo trataba como un gran médico él podría curar a su hijo, era el hombre sobre el cual recaía toda la esperanza de una mujer desesperada, de una madre necesitada y una reina muy influenciable. </p><p>Loki llegó al palacio por la puerta de la servidumbre, y por esta misma fue que entró al recinto. Las órdenes de la zarina eran fuertes, pero nada se comparaba con las del zar, y Thor había ordenado que la estancia de Loki fuera lo más callada que se pudiera.<br/>Tampoco estuvo cuando Jane recibió a Loki con un casi beso en la palma blanca del viajero en señal de respeto y sumisión, que era todo lo que la reina, además de dinero, podía ofrecerle a un casi santo hombre como Loki. </p><p>El extranjero pudo ver en los ojos de la zarina la profunda necesidad de esperanza, ya no en Dios, sino en el hombre frente a ella que le prometieron podía curar casi cualquier mal. </p><p>—Bienvenido, padre —lo recibió Jane extendiendo su mano derecha. Loki ciertamente no era un padre, ni cura, mucho menos un hombre de Dios, pero se le había proclamado como tal en algún momento de su engrandecida vida. Además, para completar la travesura de su imagen, había adoptado el hábito de vestir ropa larga y de diferentes tonalidades a conciencia de su origen cultural. Loki tenía un gusto elegante que casi competía con el de cualquier duque, a excepción de las telas y la calidad de las que provenían los hilos que envolvían a los miembros de la dinastía. </p><p>—Su alteza —le respondió con voz serena tomando entre sus dedos la palma de Jane y acercando sus labios a ella sin llegar a consumar el contacto. — Bendiciones a usted. </p><p>—Espero perdone la manera en que entró, mi esposo es un hombre de fe pero al mismo tiempo es un poco escéptico. Sepa que usted tiene toda mi esperanza y mi fe. </p><p>Loki no dudó de las palabras que la zarina le había jurado, no había un ápice de mentira en los ojos de Jane ni titubeos en su voz, de haber sido un hombre menos mentiroso y más moral, se habría sentido mal, pero ese no era el caso. </p><p>—Es un hombre elegido por Dios, tiene el derecho de dudar de todo, eso lo hace un gran Zar, pero es sin dudas, un hombre sumamente inteligente, solo basta ver a la mujer que le acompañará el resto de su vida.</p><p>—Mi hijo —interrumpió con la voz rescatada de un quiebre ante el elogio de Loki que recayó en el recuerdo de Jane y su boda planificada por todos, menos por su esposo. — Nació con un cuerpo débil que cede ante cualquier tiempo inclemente y lo deja en cama por semanas. El rey y yo estamos angustiados por razones obvias que tienen que ver con el futuro del imperio.</p><p>—Comprendo, pero la zarina debe tener fe, no en mí, sino en algo mayor. Cuando lo considere apropiado me gustaría conocer al zarevich, y tengo entendido que hay una princesa mayor. </p><p>—Sí, por supuesto, si le parece puedo presentarle a ambos justo ahora que están en el salón de danza practicando para el baile de invierno. </p><p>—Es digno de la familia real ser tan precautorios con los preparativos de un evento a tan largo plazo. </p><p>—Hela es una bailarina exquisita, pero me temo que el zarevich fue más bendecido con inteligencia que con equilibrio, así que se esfuerza mucho más para cumplir su papel. —Loki sonrió. </p><p>—El baile es un arte, y hay quienes nacen con el talento en la sangre, pero los verdaderamente agraciados son los que trabajan su desdicha hasta dominarla. Otro ejemplo del gran zar que el zarevich promete ser. </p><p>—Fenrir, el zarevich se llama Fenrir. Por favor padre, venga conmigo y de nuevo espero que disculpe la ausencia de mi esposo. </p><p>Loki asintió con cortesía e inmediatamente siguió a Jane por los lujosos pasillos del palacio. Era sin temor a equivocarse, el lugar que más se le debía parecer al paraíso, si es que eso existía. </p><p>El silencioso ambiente dejaba nacer a sus expensas el golpe de los tacones cuadrados de la zarina contra el piso que, exquisitamente presumía diseños caracoleados de diversas tonalidades de café y dorados compitiendo contra los cuadros de grandes artistas que con gusto adornaban las paredes del palacio. <br/>Cuando el taconeo finalmente cesó las enormes puertas de la sala de conciertos se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista de Loki a los herederos del último Zar Odinson. </p><p>Hela era una adolescente de cabello largo y negro que resaltaba con su piel blanca, pero de Hela no era la belleza la que cautivó a Loki, fue su mirada astuta, perspicaz y solitaria la que le pareció sumamente interesante. </p><p>—Princesa. —saludó Loki absteniéndose de tomar la mano extendida de la joven para darle su atención al más joven de los Odinson —. Príncipe.</p><p>—Él es el padre Loki Laufeyson, él vino a ayudar. Esperemos que decida quedarse por un tiempo en el palacio. —La voz con la que Jane se refería a Loki era como si siempre le rogara por algo, como una hija no deseada que se esfuerza demasiado en anhelar el amor de sus padres. </p><p>—El tiempo necesario y el tiempo que Dios me lo permita. —contestó con falsa humildad —Veo con envidia que son hábiles danzantes — Hela solo sonrió, pero Fenrir levantó el pecho y apretó la mandíbula. </p><p>—Mi hermana lo es, yo soy el problema. Soy mal bailarín y un peor alumno.—aceptó con valentía y vergüenza. En la mirada sin embargo, había decisión. <br/>El zarevich era un pequeño hombre honesto. </p><p>—¿Quién es tu maestro? </p><p>—El señor Fandral, es el encargado de nuestra educación, pero me temo que no puede conmigo, ni yo con él. </p><p>—He aprendido, joven príncipe, a lo largo de mi vida, que todos somos alumnos de alguien y aprendices de algo, pero son pocos los maestros que se acomodan a nosotros. Quizá no seas tú, quizá la incapacidad es de tu mentor. </p><p>—¡Oh no! —interrumpió Jane —el señor Fandral es un maestro excelente, es solo mi hijo quien es poco cooperativo. </p><p>Hela observaba los movimientos de Loki como si desde antes supiera que algo malo había en él, pero no lograba discernir sobre qué. Loki notó este análisis sobre su persona y se sintió divertido por el escrutinio de una niña que parecía percatarse de algo que nadie, ni la zarina, pudo notar. </p><p>—Sí su alteza me lo permite, ¿podría…? —preguntó ofreciendo su mano hacía el zarevich y éste a su vez, miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta ante la invitación de Loki. Jane asintió encantada. </p><p>Fenrir aceptó la ofrenda y su mano la colocó justo debajo, sin llegar a tocar la ofrecida respuesta al papel femenino que Loki ya había tomado. Jane ordenó música desde el fondo y la sinfonía sonó por todo el enorme salón. El primer paso fue de Loki formando un círculo alrededor del inmóvil zarevich. </p><p>—No creo en los malos alumnos —habló completando una segunda vuelta — pero estoy seguro de que hay malos métodos de enseñanza. </p><p>Al llegar frente al zarevich le hizo una seña para que supiera que el contacto iniciaría, colocó el pequeño brazo del joven sobre su hombro y luego le tomó la otra mano para estirarla junto a la suya.</p><p>—El baile no es cuestión de aprendizaje, y aunque el mundo diga que un vals sí lo es, déjeme decirle, alteza, que no es así. </p><p>—¿Ah no? —preguntó Fenrir. </p><p>—No. Hay ciertas cosas que se sienten. </p><p>—Puedo sentir la música y las ganas de bailar, pero no puedo hacerlo bien. Ese es principalmente mi problema. </p><p>—¿Cuál es el paso principal de un vals, joven príncipe? </p><p>—Los giros, seis pasos básicos. Soy un hombre que no puede dominar seis pasos básicos. </p><p>—Un joven que aún no los domina, es cierto. Un vals es una secuencia agraciada que forma círculos, ¿sabe que representa ese círculo? </p><p>—¿Falta de ingenio del creador de dicho baile? </p><p>—La vida, y un poco de lo que ha dicho.—Fenrir rio. Pocos eran los que reían genuinamente por el humor salado y poco creíble para un niño de diez años. —Bailar un vals es representar la vida y el tiempo; inicio y final. Y eso es de las cosas más naturales que nosotros sabemos hacer, a veces ni siquiera notamos que lo hacemos.</p><p>—No sé si podría hacerlo, pero debo admitir que lo hace sonar muy fácil. </p><p>—Yo sé que puede, de hecho, usted ha estado bailando de manera impecable durante toda nuestra conversación.— Fenrir frunció el ceño por las palabras de Loki, pero al instante notó a lo que se refería. Tanto su madre como su hermana lucían sorprendidas por algo, y ese algo era él bailando. Fue cuando se volvió consciente de esto que tropezó con su propio pie y detuvo el baile. </p><p>—No necesita aprender a bailar, su alteza, debe aprender a confiar en usted.— le aconsejó Loki recobrando la distancia entre ambos y volviendo a mirar a la zarina que lo veía como si fuera el último residuo de calor en un desierto de hielo. </p><p>—¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho!? —preguntó el joven Odinson sin poder creer que había logrado ejecutar una pieza de baile a la perfección. Loki estaba a punto de contestar cuando Jane interrumpió con una respuesta que no cabría en los labios del invitado. </p><p>—Es un hombre privilegiado por los dones de Dios. Cariño, el padre Loki vino hasta aquí para tratar tu condición. </p><p>La palabra condición era una de las muchas cosas que Hela odiaba, sobretodo cuando su madre la usaba para referirse a su hermano. A sus doce años la princesa poseía un corazón duro y amargo, mayormente a causa de la propia Jane y su trato.</p><p>Hela era la primogénita de los emperadores, pero Jane siempre la trataba como un error, como si de alguna manera la odiara por no haber nacido varón. A los ojos de la princesa, su madre sólo veía en ella su primer gran fracaso. </p><p>Cuando Fenrir nació las diferencias no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar, pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, Hela sólo pudo sentir amor y apego por su hermano menor, a quien de igual manera, su madre parecía verlo como un trofeo ofrecido a Thor. </p><p>Y Hela no se equivocaba. </p><p>Jane no sentía lo que se supone una madre experimenta, no hubo jamás ternura en su mirada para ninguno de sus hijos, tampoco parecía tener la esencia del sacrificio por ellos. La salud de Fenrir al principio le pareció un poco de justicia, luego se dio cuenta que su suerte sería peor que la de ella y eso le provocó empatia que de la mano iba con el amor y luego a la lealtad. </p><p>Thor por otra parte era un casi excelente padre, era amoroso e incluso dedicado, tal vez más de lo que era como Zar y por eso muchos en su círculo más cercano lo subestimaban como regente. <br/>Cuando Hela enfermaba, que eran muy escasas esas veces, Thor se quitaba el uniforme para recostarse con su hija por horas. Todas la veces él terminaba dormido y Hela lo observaba hasta que se dormía con el pensamiento de que su papá no era tan diferente a su hermano, pero sin duda, era diferente a su madre. </p><p>Con Loki, el hombre que conversaba tan amenamente con su hermano y que al parecer se había ganado el respeto de éste y la devoción de su madre en sólo seis pasos básicos, le sucedía algo distinto. Había algo en él que le atraía, como si Loki fuera una llama de fuego y ella una piromana encantada de contemplar su peligrosidad </p><p>—Solo si la princesa está de acuerdo —condicionó Loki sacándola de sus pensamientos, y haciéndola aceptar por vergüenza a que se dieran cuenta de su distracción, lo que sea que habían conversado. </p><p>Esa noche los hijos de Thor durmieron juntos en una de las habitaciones aleatorias, tal como hacían de vez en cuando. <br/>Y en la habitación de los zares, Thor llegó hasta pasada la medianoche y una Jane con la biblia en las manos lo recibió sonriente. </p><p>—Esperaba verte hoy —le dijo Jane dando vuelta a la delgada hoja del libro— el padre Loki es excepcional. </p><p>—Aún estoy en contra de eso.</p><p>—¿En contra de qué?— refutó molesta cerrando de golpe el libro. —¿De la salud de tu hijo? </p><p>Thor la miró devolviéndole el sentimiento de enojo. </p><p>—En contra de aceptar a un hombre extraño en mi casa cuando la guerra nos rodea. Hay enemigos del imperio, enemigos míos que buscan exactamente eso que tú les diste. </p><p>—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se supone que les di? </p><p>—Una oportunidad. </p><p>—¡Hablas como si el padre Loki fuera malo, y ni siquiera te das el trabajo de ir a recibirlo! Si lo vieras, Thor, —dijo bajando la intensidad y dándole paso a la admiración —es claramente alguien tocado por la divinidad del señor. Estoy segura que si hay alguien en este mundo que puede ayudar a tu hijo, es él. </p><p>—Nuestro —corrigió el zar —nuestro hijo.</p><p>—Él podrá salvarlo, lo sé, el imperio tendrá a su zarevich y tú, nosotros, al hijo que tanto amamos. Ten fe. </p><p>—No es en un hombre en quien deposito mi fe. </p><p>—Tú eres el hombre en el que pueblo tiene fe porque saben que Dios te eligió. </p><p>—¿Me comparas con ese extraño? </p><p>—¿Y tú reniegas de las decisiones de Dios? Dale la oportunidad, por Fenrir. Hoy bailó como un digno rey de la mano del padre Loki y ni siquiera lo notó. </p><p>—¿Fenrir bailó? </p><p>—Y sin errores. Inténtalo, Thor, por él. </p><p>Al día siguiente la familia imperial desayunó sin Loki en la mesa a petición de Thor y a reniego de Jane. Luego de eso cada miembro se dispersó a sus respectivos labores personales, pero el zar se dirigió a la biblioteca del palacio para releer la historia del primer zar Odinson, leer la historia de su ancestro siempre le ayudaba cuando las dudas le acribillaban el alma, porque saber que la grandeza de su apellido también era hereditaria le reconfortaba. Thor no podía hablar de sus inseguridades con nadie, con nadie que no esperara todo lo contrario de él, ni siquiera con Jane había logrado crear un lazo de confianza a pesar de los años durmiendo en la misma cama, y estaba harto de tenerlas a solas. </p><p>La biblioteca familiar de los Odinson era un sitio abierto a los que únicamente entraban miembros de la realeza y sirvientes en tareas de limpieza. Nadie poseía el interés de leer sólo por el simple gusto de hacerlo, excepto el nuevo inquilino. </p><p>Loki había descubierto la enorme habitación con toda la intención de hacerlo, tener a su alcance tanto conocimiento le era como un sueño. <br/>El primer libro que tomó fue exactamente el libro que Thor leía cuando pasaba por la crisis que sentía en ese momento: "Vida y obra de Bor Odinson, el primero".</p><p>Las preferencias de Loki al leer eran tan simples como estar de pie cerca de una ventana abierta; le agradaba el viento frío de las mañanas, le hacían sentir como si estuviera allí afuera pero sin la abrumadora realidad de la tierra y falta de techo. </p><p>Y de vez en cuando, cuando algún verso o frase le parecía maravilloso, le gustaba cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente mientras pensaba en ello con el aire llevándose su perfume y moviendole algunas hebras de cabello que se resistían a quedarse peinadas. </p><p>Así fue como Thor lo conoció, con el viento en su rostro y su aroma impregnando el lugar. Fue como ver el cuadro perfecto para la pintura más hermosa del mundo, en silencio y con los tonos de color que parecían pertenecer ahí, que parecían deber estar ahí.</p><p>El zar pocas veces no encontraba palabras para decir, pero en ese momento supo que no existía una que fuera apropiada o que fuera perdonada por romper la magnificencia de la imagen, fue su lado celoso y orgulloso el que tomó el control cuando visualizó el libro en las manos del extranjero. </p><p>—Buen día —saludó cortante y con paso firme, Loki por el contrario no se alteró ni un poco. </p><p>—Su majestad —respondió cerrando el libro e inclinándose un poco para mostrar su respeto —es un placer conocerlo. </p><p>Thor no respondió y eso le dijo a Loki que no era deseado ni tolerado por el zar, y que su presencia en el palacio era únicamente a petición de la zarina, lo que haría más difícil su misión.<br/>Debía ganarse la confía de ambos si quería salir con la cabeza aún pegada al cuello luego de la muerte del zarevich, pero había algo en Thor que no sólo le gustaba, le parecía interesante. </p><p>—¿Es Loki Laufeyson, cierto? He escuchado mucho de usted. </p><p>—Debo decir que el cumplido de mi parte no será el mismo. El pueblo habla de su zar tanto como habla de comida, pero que el zar haya escuchado de mí no es algo que pueda comparar. </p><p>—¿Quién le dijo que podría entrar aquí? </p><p>—Me temo que nadie. </p><p>—No pretendo ser grosero pero este lugar es solo para los miembros de la familia. </p><p>—Por supuesto, su alteza. Lo entiendo y espero me disculpe, pretendía solo mirar pero me atrajo este libro "El primero", es realmente fascinante. </p><p>—Supongo que la historia de un hombre que puso a su cargo a todo un imperio es eso, fascinante. </p><p>—No —sonrió mirando el título dorado sobre la pasta verde del libro —no es eso.—Thor lo miró confundido y dirigió su vista hacia las manos delgadas y gráciles de Loki que recorría con sus dedos decorados con algunos anillos cada letra grabada— es el hombre inseguro que protagoniza la historia. </p><p>—¿Está acusando a mi ancestro de ser un cobarde? —preguntó acercándose a la ventana. </p><p>—La inseguridad no es lo mismo que la cobardía, su alteza. La cobardia reside en negar que como hombres, no poseemos dudas. Las inseguridades son lo que nos hace humanos más inteligentes. Bor, el primer zar era un hombre inseguro, pero para nada cobarde, y tiene a sus pies y en sus manos a un imperio que lo demuestra. </p><p>—¿Y qué tenemos los que no somos Bor?—preguntó sin pensar y notando que Loki, al igual que él, acortó la distancia entre ambos. </p><p>—¿Todos nosotros? ¿O solo usted, alteza? —Thor tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío nacer en su espalda ante el tono con el que Loki le hacía las preguntas. Era insinuante pero no atrevido, le hacía sentir que era él quien le otorgaba un sentido más allá de lo inocente. </p><p>—Me hablaron de su talento con las palabras, ahora que lo he visto en persona entiendo muy bien el por qué es tan alabado. </p><p>—Espero que no sea solo bien recomendado por mi retórica, algún día, si se me permite, llegaré a viejo y perderé  mi capacidad de hablar fluidamente, no quisiera sustentar tales favores en algo tan inestable como lo es la voz. Me gustaría ser respetado como usted respeta al zar Bor. </p><p>—Respeto a cada zar que la nación ha tenido. </p><p>—Pero es de Bor quien viene a leer, ¿no es así? —dijo sorprendiendo a Thor —Las letras del título son un poco borrosas y la piel de la portada es suave, señal de que no ha pasado años decorando una estantería. Es, a mi nada importante opinión, el único libro que le gusta leer. </p><p>—He de admitir que es verdad —confesó relajando los hombros y apartandose hacia el escritorio colocado al otro lado de la habitación sin tener cercanía a ninguna ventana que hiciera del regente un objetivo fácil. —Y que no soy un hombre de ávida lectura. </p><p>—Veo que la honestidad y fuerza del zarevich fue heredada de su padre. </p><p>—Me habría gustado darle más mi salud. </p><p>—La zarina no ha sido explícita respecto al mal que acoge al joven príncipe, ¿puedo escuchar los detalles de usted? </p><p>—Tampoco soy un padre correcto, temeria darle información errónea. Mi esposa es quien conoce todo sobre Fenrir. </p><p>—Bueno—respondió Loki dirigiéndose hacia Thor y dejando el libro sobre el escritorio —cuando tengamos otra oportunidad de encontrarnos sería un honor para mí conversar de nuevo.</p><p>Se despidió con otra inclinación y dejó a Thor seguirle la espalda hasta que desapareció de su vista. Más tarde Jane se reúno con Loki y le dio los detalles de la condición de su segundo hijo. <br/>El zarevich poseía un sistema débil, caía ante el frío que le provacaba, sin excepción, un resfriado que siempre se complicaba. También se le prohibió el consumo de todo alimento dulce porque cuando los consumía devolvía el estómago por dos horas y eso le llevaba a dejarlo débil y en cama por semanas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—La fe —dijo Loki poniéndose de pie —es tan buena como peligrosa. Agradezco la fe que tiene en mí, su majestad, pero también agradezco la falta de fe completa que le profesa a Dios, pues esto me ha permitido llegar hoy ante usted. </p>
<p>—No me siento falta de fe, siento que Dios me recompensa con usted…¿usted podrá ayudar a mi hijo? </p>
<p>—Puedo —aseguró con firmeza y Jane, sin pensarlo, corrió a tomar sus manos para besarlas cuál objeto santo en misa y soltando un suspiro que le supo a alivio. </p>
<p>—¡Oh! Padre Loki, no sabe cuán feliz me hace. </p>
<p>—Pero no será fácil. Nada que ofrezca una recompensa es fácil. </p>
<p>—Lo que necesite le será dado sin restricciones —Loki asintió. Más tarde Fenrir acudió al llamado que Loki le ofreció para pasear por los jardines traseros del palacio. El zarevich pocas veces salía sin un custodio o cuidadora, pero de las condiciones que Loki pidió fue el absoluto cuidado del niño. </p>
<p>El cabello rubio del heredero se mantenía en un corte por encima de su cuello, tal como el de padre, pero al contrario de éste, sus ojos avellanas pronunciaban inocencia. <br/>La ropa más simple de la familia imperial serían las que usaban en días pocos movilizados, aún así, si se comparaban con las mejores galas de cualquier campesino resaltarían como un pedazo de oro en la punta de una montaña de carbón. </p>
<p>—¿De verdad puede curarme? —le preguntó el niño mientras se esforzaba por seguirle el paso a Loki y a sus grandes zancadas. </p>
<p>—Puedo hacerlo, pero tomará tiempo. </p>
<p>—¿Tardará en curarme el mismo tiempo que he estado enfermo?</p>
<p>—Cada tratamiento consta de varios factores, uno de ellos es la mentalidad del paciente.</p>
<p>—Yo quiero curarme —le interrumpió con una confianza rebosante que Loki respondió con un asentimiento ligero. —Pero querer no siempre es lo mismo que poder. </p>
<p>—Palabras muy sabias incluso para un joven zarevich. </p>
<p>—Heredada supongo. </p>
<p>—Los hijos heredamos casi todo de nuestros padres, la apariencia física, o incluso el carácter, pero la sabiduría es algo de nosotros. La sabiduría, mi príncipe, no se hereda, se aprende. </p>
<p>Fenrir sonrió ante la mención de que sus palabras por primera vez se le consideraba algo suyo; la mayor parte del tiempo no era así, o no eran escuchadas o cuando lo eran, eran puestas en boca del zar y sencillamente repetidas por la del zarevich. </p>
<p>—¿Cómo es su sentir antes de que la enfermedad te agote? Su madre me ha dicho algunas cosas pero he pensado que sería mejor oírlas de la fuente. </p>
<p>Y de nuevo, por primera vez en casi toda su vida, se sintió necesitado. </p>
<p>—Es —comenzó a decir y a caminar más lento —como si alguien encendiera fuego dentro mío, aquí, en mi estómago. </p>
<p>—¿Y duele? </p>
<p>—No, pero cuando eso pasa es como si todo mi cuerpo comenzara a llenarse de calor y siento que en algún momento explotaré. Luego, casi de inmediato, tengo escalofríos y miedo. Demasiado miedo. </p>
<p>—¿Y eso pasa siempre? —cuestionó con mil pensamientos en su mente y una curiosidad genuina por los síntomas del zarevich. </p>
<p>Fenrir asintió. </p>
<p>—Desde que tengo memoria, pero es peor ahora. Y cuando hace frío enfermo demasiado rápido, mi hermana no sufre de esto, ella puede salir a recibir la nieve con sus manos y estar bien, pero yo ni siquiera puedo estar en una habitación sin ropa caliente o es seguro que terminaré en la cama con fiebre y con mi madre a un lado rezando por mi bienestar. </p>
<p>—Entiendo. </p>
<p>—¿Puede decirme qué es lo que tengo? </p>
<p>—Aún no lo sé. </p>
<p>—¿Y si no lo sabe, cómo está tan seguro de que puede ayudarme? </p>
<p>—Si no lo sé, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no puedo? Cortaría la fe y la esperanza que la zarina tiene en mí y con ello, le quitaría una oportunidad a usted. </p>
<p>—O solo le daría una falsa ilusión a cambio de una cómoda residencia. —juzgó el niño con un tono de voz que pasó rápidamente de la elegancia y sorpresa a la acusación y la amenaza disfrazada. <br/>Loki también disminuyó su andar y, lejos de lo que Fenrir pudo esperar, Loki le regaló una sonrisa. </p>
<p>—Es un gusto conocerlo, su majestad. —habló casi con la misma frialdad pero por supuesto que Loki tenía años de práctica y en cierto modo, también tenía la personalidad aguda que dejó helado al príncipe. Aún así, Fenrir le devolvió el saludo y la palabra.</p>
<p>—Sabía que no podía ser todo modales, mi intuición no falla. </p>
<p>—Podría excusar mi comportamiento a base de malas experiencias con malas personas, pero me intriga usted, alteza. </p>
<p>Fenrir asintió. </p>
<p>—Mi hermana no es solo hermosa, es inteligente además de… —hizo una pausa que se alargó por demasiado tiempo. Loki entendió que el príncipe estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía. </p>
<p>—Eso puedo verlo —inició Loki retomando el andar y Fenrir le siguió —la princesa posee ojos astutos. </p>
<p>—¿Puedo hablar libremente con usted, padre? —preguntó seriamente.<br/>A Loki le pareció que en ese instante no era un niño ni un príncipe con quien hablaba, sino con el hombre que sería un día. Eso lo pudo respetar de igual manera. </p>
<p>—No creo que usted pueda ayudarme y no tengo esperanzas en que me demuestre lo contrario, ese es un trabajo que no pretendo poner en los hombros de nadie, ni siquiera en los de Dios, mucho menos en los de un hombre. Si yo tuviera que elegir a un hombre elegido por Dios para salvarme, ese sería mi padre, no un extraño. Sin embargo, mi madre sopesa su fe y no seré yo quien menosprecie el esfuerzo. </p>
<p>—Por eso no negará los tratamientos que probaré con usted.—continuó Loki a modo de entendimiento. </p>
<p>—No lo haré, sin duda. Pero con esto espero que las cosas siempre sean claras entre nosotros. </p>
<p>—Más que claras, su alteza. </p>
<p>Se despidieron con una reverencia de respeto que por primera vez Loki hizo en serio hacia alguien de la familia imperial y le fue sorprendente que fuera el más joven de todos quien se ganara su admiración. Lo miró retirarse hacia los adentros del castillo con una seguridad que muchos adultos le envidiarían y odiarían que un niño poseyera. <br/>Sonrió sin saber que lo hacía y tampoco fue consciente de que un par de ojos celestes los habían visto interactuar bajo un escrutinio peligroso. Thor siguió a su hijo hasta que desapareció del alcance, luego regresó su atención a Loki que parecía sereno e incluso fascinado, lo que le sorprendió en gran medida. Pocos eran las personas que le guardaban una sonrisa a cualquier miembro de la familia en cuanto la espalda quedaba a sus ojos, y jamás esperó que un hombre extraño como lo era Loki pudiera ofrecerle una muestra diferente a su hijo. <br/>Quizá era que el mismo Thor subestimaba en demasía a sus hijos...o fuera tal vez que Loki había visto algo en ellos. </p>
<p>Por la tarde Loki se dedicó a estudiar los múltiples libros que había cargado, algunos de medicina antigua y otros con un poco más de modernismo, pero en ninguna palabra parecía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Además, tenía ciertas dudas personales en lo que respectaba a lo que el príncipe había dicho; sentir un calor en el estómago y luego parecer que se explota, sumado a que desde pequeño ocurrían estos acontecimientos le hicieron apresurar conjeturas poco probables, pero que desde que se siembran en su mente deben ser consideradas. </p>
<p>Loki suponía que el príncipe podría ser portador de alguna enfermedad que su cuerpo consideraba propia, y que a veces, cuando se mezclaba con una simple gripa terminaba desconociendo su propio sistema. Pero había una idea que no lo dejaba en paz.<br/>Pese a su estudio y su alejada estadía en el palacio, las noticias del mundo no tardaron en llegar a oídos de Loki: las tierras del norte habían avanzando en el territorio del zar y el ejército de este parecía cada vez menor. Y aunque dentro de las paredes del palacio no le hacía falta nada, tampoco lo retenía como a un miembro de la familia, así que de vez en cuando salía a los alrededores sin un objetivo en realidad, sólo la libre sensación de saber que el mundo iba más allá de las inmensas comodidades que un palacio ofrecía a un caminante como él. </p>
<p>Fue en uno de sus esporádicos paseos que descubrió quizá, lo que el zarevich se había reservado con tanto esfuerzo aquel día en el jardín: Hela, la princesa caminaba por las calles bajo el pésimo disfraz de una pueblerina. Ese era su secreto, de ella provenía la sabiduría que Fenrir exhibió con tal elocuencia. </p>
<p>Loki sólo se limitó a divertirse. No había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con la princesa, o bien sus horarios no coincidían o con una simpleza elegante Hela declinaba cualquier invitación por parte de Loki. Era claro que ella no confiaba en él, y ahora sabía dónde había aprendido a desconfiar. </p>
<p>Siguió a la joven sin ser detectado, pero dando vuelta en un callejón se percató de dos hombres ebrios que parecían haber puesto su atención en la princesa disfrazada. Loki se puso en guardia. <br/>Giraron en una esquina que los conducía a un calle cerrada. </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó la joven sin un ápice de miedo en la voz, Loki se preguntó si en verdad no tenía miedo o sólo fingía demasiado bien. </p>
<p>—Una mujer que se respeta no anda sola en estos lugares, no a menos que busque esto —contestó uno de los hombres mientras se agarraba la entrepierna y hacía un gesto repulsivo. </p>
<p>—¡Sí, hermano! —aplaudió el otro—seguro que es una ramera. Una muy bonita ramera. </p>
<p>—No quiero lastimarlos —habló Hela—se ve que ya padecen de grave estupidez, pero voy a hacerlo si no se apartan de mi camino. </p>
<p>Loki se sorprendió más con la muestra de vocabulario que según tenía entendido, la realeza no conocía y sobre todo, por la confianza que una princesa indefensa proclamaba ante una situación nueva. Y ese era el descubrimiento, aquella situación no era nueva para Hela. </p>
<p>—Cállate pequeña perra y ven acá — dijo el que le había llamado ramera. Tomó a Hela del brazo y la jaló con fuerza para hacerla quedar pequeña entre sus brazos olientes a orines y cerveza rancia.</p>
<p>Loki estaba listo para interceder como un héroe que además de salvar a la princesa, le brindaría un voto de confianza con el Zar y la zarina, pero la risa de Hela le detuvo de inmediato. </p>
<p>—Cuando cuentes cómo es que tu nariz terminó en tu trasero, no se te olvide decir que una niña fue quien te lo hizo. </p>
<p>Y luego hubo demasiado ruido.<br/>Y demasiadas quejas de dolor. <br/>Y finalmente un silencio que sólo se rompió cuando el brazo de uno de los hombros también lo hizo. </p>
<p>Hela Odinson, la maldita princesa sabía pelear, salió del callejón con sudor en la frente y una mano roja dibujada en su mejilla producto de un único golpe que esos tipos habían acertado en ella... pero salió viva, feliz y victoriosa. </p>
<p>Casi. </p>
<p>—Una agradable sorpresa me atrevo a decir, —soltó Loki detrás de ella —princesa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hela no dijo nada durante el regreso al castillo y mantuvo una prudente distancia con Loki que la seguía divertido e interesado, sobre todo en los motivos que llevaban a una princesa a mezclarse con la gente ordinaria. </p><p>—Su secreto está a salvo conmigo —. Le prometió sin haber tenido excusa para hacerlo. Hela sin embargo no dijo nada. —O si se siente más segura con un intercambio estaría complacido de hacerlo. </p><p>—¿Intercambio? —preguntó deteniendo su andar y con la clara desconfianza de la que Loki sentía curiosidad. </p><p>—Si es que lo prefiere. </p><p>—¿Qué clase de intercambio? —cuestionó cubriendo con sus manos sus pechos. Loki observó el acto y sintió asco del pensamiento que se albergó en su mente. </p><p>—Nada inmoral, alteza. No soy esa clase de ser repulsivo. </p><p>—¿Qué clase de ser repulsivo es entonces? —devolvió astutamente. </p><p>Loki rio y en sus adentros halló la palabra perfecta para describir la clase de ser que era: de los que mienten. </p><p>—Solo pido la explicación de sus actos. </p><p>—¿Por qué es de su interés? Dudo que sea mi seguridad lo que le importe. </p><p>—Soy una persona curiosa. Y sin miedo a ser honesto, debo decir que usted me provoca demasiada curiosidad; las dudas y las teorías de sus razones no me dejarán que duerma cómodamente, eso se lo puedo jurar. </p><p>—¿Qué quiere saber? —cuestionó volviendo a su caminata pero disminuyendo la velocidad de su paso. </p><p>—¿Quién le enseñó a pelear? </p><p>La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, había formulado la respuesta a la que creyó sería la primera pregunta razonable de Loki: ¿por qué salir del palacio y fingir ser una niña ordinaria? No pensó que el invitado de su madre cambiaría lo lógico por lo complicado, porque la respuesta a esa pregunta era eso, algo complicado que debía explicarse desde el principio y desde las razones que la llevaron a escapar de su título. Ahí lo entendió, Loki lo había hecho así premeditadamente. </p><p>—Hay una mujer en el pueblo que me enseñó a defenderme, no a pelear. </p><p>—¿Acaso no es lo mismo? </p><p>—No. No lo es. —respondió sin dudas. —¿Eso contesta su pregunta? </p><p>—Por ahora. </p><p>—¿De verdad no dirá nada sobre esto? Mi madre enloquecería si lo supiera. </p><p>—La zarina es una madre que se preocupa. </p><p>—De cierta forma lo hace, pero sus preocupaciones son de naturaleza distinta. </p><p>—No la comprendo, alteza. </p><p>—No es muy inteligente llamarme alteza cuando estamos caminando encubiertos. </p><p>—¿Y cómo sería mejor? </p><p>—Usted es un padre y yo una seguidora, ¿cómo trataba a sus seguidores que no portan una corona sobre sus cabezas? </p><p>—Nunca tuve unos con tal peso en ellos, y siento que llamarla hija rompe mi educación. </p><p>—¡Escuche, padre! —dijo Hela levantando la voz. —Seré clara, y agradeceré que ambos nos quitemos las máscaras, ya no estamos en el palacio así que no hay necesidad de ser mentirosos. Yo no confío en usted, hay algo raro que no me gusta y es solo por mi madre que está cerca de nosotros. La reina está desesperada y ciega por una solución a su problema, pero eso no significa que todos lo estemos. Yo veo a través de su amabilidad, hay segundas intenciones en sus ojos, conozco su mirada. La he visto en los vendedores, en los hombres que saludan a las mujeres que andan solas en las calles. — dijo bajando la mirada un solo segundo y luego se concentró en la inalterable apariencia de Loki que la observaba fascinado —La veo en mi propia madre. No soy fácil de engañar por muy joven que me vea. </p><p>—Jamás la visualicé como alguien a quien engañar. </p><p>—Y aunque lo intentara, no podría. </p><p>—Ya veo que la perspicacia del zarevich no proviene de ningún otro lado salvo de su hermana mayor. </p><p>—No me interesan los cumplidos, y si quiere jugar a contar que la hija mayor del zar anda en el pueblo sin permiso o protección, entonces el juego se convertirá en acusar al invitado de obligar a la princesa a salir del palacio. Y veremos a quién le creen. </p><p>—No sería algo inteligente de mi parte jugar con tan malas cartas en mi mano. </p><p>—No, no lo sería. —dijo contundentemente y volviendo a su ruta, esta vez, sin Loki detrás de ella. </p><p>Durante la cena de esa noche ni el zar, ni el zarevich, ni Jane se presentaron, pero sí lo hizo Hela. <br/>La velada fue silenciosa e incómoda para la princesa.<br/>Loki no podía divertirse más con la situación. </p><p>La sirvienta detrás de Loki rellenó la copa vacía del visitante y luego volvió a su inamovible lugar, pero fue Hela quien despidió a todos en el comedor para quedar a solas con Loki. </p><p>—¿Ha descubierto algo que ayude a mi hermano o solo se dedica a admirar la belleza del pueblo, padre Loki? —atacó con enorme elegancia mientras cortaba su carne. </p><p>—Tengo en efecto un tratamiento, de hecho, el zarevich lo está probando justo ahora. —Hela se congeló ante aquellas palabras, no estaba enterada de tal acción pese a que siempre era informada o por su hermano o por su madre. </p><p>—¿Y en qué consiste ese tratamiento? </p><p>—Cosas científicas y aburridas que estoy seguro sólo la confundiran, su majestad. No quisiera saturar su agraciada mente con palabras que no podría entender una delicada y frágil princesa. Es casi un pecado para mí. </p><p>La princesa apretó su mandíbula con una fuerza que le ocasionó dolor en la quijada, pero sobrepuso su título ante el claro malestar por las palabras que Loki escupió con toda la intención de provocar. </p><p>—No imaginé que un hombre de Dios sería tan…—detuvo su crítica justo antes de pronunciar una elegante grosería —como sea, espero que su tratamiento mejore la salud de mi querido hermano.</p><p>—Por supuesto —le contestó y no volvieron a pronunciar ninguna palabra más hasta que cada plato frente a ellos estuvo vacío. Hela fue la primera en irse pero fue detenida por el agarre brusco de Loki. </p><p>—No temo golpearlo —amenazó mirando su brazo siendo aprisionado. </p><p>—Ya somos dos los que no temen golpear al otro—le tentó.</p><p>—Sería su palabra contra la mía. </p><p>—Es correcto. — Hela hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano libre que la liberó de Loki, pero este fue más rápido y en cuanto soltó a la princesa la volvió a tomar, pero esta vez por la nuca y haciéndola mirar al suelo completamente vencida y furiosa. </p><p>—¡Suelteme! —ordenó. </p><p>—Creí que le habían enseñado a defenderse, su alteza. —se burló caminando hacia atrás para soltar a la primogénita del zar. </p><p>—¿Qué fue eso? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a tocarme!? </p><p>—Usted anda por el pueblo sabiendo dos o tres trucos para librarse de ebrios y locos, pero no todos allá afuera son ebrios o locos. Un día, princesa, va a toparse con algo peor y no podrá salir del callejón. </p><p>—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso está preocupado por mi seguridad? Es mi hermano a quien debe cuidar, no a mí. </p><p>—El zarevich le guarda un profundo respeto y amor, si algo le llegase a pasar no existirá remedio alguno que sane su corazón roto. Y ahí yo habré fallado. Además, es entretenido y puedo ayudar a su entrenamiento, por supuesto que esto tendría un leve costo. </p><p>—Por supuesto que lo tiene. —respondió Hela colocándose detrás de la oreja unos mechones de su cabello negro que se habían despeinado con los movimientos bruscos. —Suponiendo que yo acepte, ¿cuál sería el precio? </p><p>—Información —soltó Loki.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>